


A Plant Lover

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!John, but plants, devil!george, like tentacle sex, slutting it up, vine sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Vampire!John is making good life decisions by having sex with a sexy devil and his sexy plant
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Plant Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I write great summaries

It was not a good idea to get involved with a devil, it was especially a poor idea for John. Being a vampire meant he was at the bottom of the totem pole. A worthless, powerless in-betweener, that was too demon for humans anymore and not demonic enough for actual born demons. If he was smart he'd stay away, avoid the streets that even led to their headquarters let alone eye contact.

It's not that John was a fool -well he was- it just that it wasn't just foolishness. Some of it was probably lust. Sinful behavior at the very least. As though there was anything like just a friendly conversation with their kind.

John was equipped with a bit of dark magic from a good feeding and his foolhardy intrigue. It wouldn't be enough, nowhere near. Still he couldn't resist George if he bothered to try. And try he did not. It could've been worse though; he could've been into a lust demon. Although with allure so powerful John's not sure what the difference could be.

The vampire walked into the bar, passing by the patrons and right for the lounge where too many of the night's shadows lurked. Lately George had taken to sitting there, as ethereal and gorgeous as ever. Tonight he was wearing tight leather trousers that hung to his every curve as though painted on. For the top he wore a matching leather jacket under which there was nothing but mesh, the fishnet clearly showing his slender, pale body. His arms were bound in countless bangles extenuating his beautiful hands with their dainty, long fingers. His pale skin was bathed in the lounge's red and pink lights, but he also seemed to glow from within like the sun was trapped under his skin.

George grinned when he caught sight of John, flashing his toothy smile and somehow making it a seductive, dirty thing. While he remained seated when he saw John, he did tilt back his head, sending his long dark hair cascading. The wild, unkempt, loose strands taunted John, begging to have a strong hand tangled into them and tug. 

George's horns were so fine as though sculpted by the gods, or rather the Devil himself. Slim, elegant and framing his face far more than any crown as they curled slightly to the side of his skull, black at the base which turned gold at the tips.

John stared at them too long, sensations clouding his mind of how they felt in his ruthless grip, a delicious contrast to the lewd whining and pliant body. He could barely contain his glee as excitement tingled through his body. That's just what George did to him, setting him alust with a single glance. The way he flaunts himself as though he is all powerful and untouchable. He isn't wrong though, he is a devil after all. What should he care if they look?

"I thought you said you weren't going to come back?" George pressed his mouth to the rim of his mug, bringing John's attention to his lips as he took a swig.

"I had business in these parts," John replied, sitting down next to him. "So I thought I might as well stop by. For a drink."

"Sure." George seemed anything but convinced, still he didn't push on the matter. It wasn't magic that made John keep returning. George was far too powerful to be merely a lust demon, but he could use such tricks if he wanted to, if he needed to, but he didn't.

"Would you like some?" Rather than pour him a glass from the pitcher, George slid over his own mug to John. John couldn't actually see the remains of his lips on the porcelain but he could imagine it all too clearly. "I'm sure you deserve it after working so hard."

For all that John wanted more, he did still enjoy this. They chattered as everything else fell away to an unimportant faint distant background buzz. All John could see was George. George and him.

George, much like John, could be a bit of a cold fish, which is why it was an auspicious sign to have the devil pressed along his side. Even through the leather and his own clothes, John could feel the heat of where their bodies were pressed tightly together. 

"Is your business around here done?" The mug was empty again, but he made no move to refill it. "Most people come around looking to enjoy themselves."

"Oh yeah?" As though John didn't know. "Is there something good to do around here?"

George laughed. It was not just that it was a beautiful noise to John's discerning ear, it was the very fact of causing it. There was nothing as valuable as laughter among friends, let along lovers. Hopefully. "Careful, don't forget who you are talking to." His hand leaves it's more innocuous position on John's arm to slide to his thigh instead.

"And here I was under the assumption all devils were rich and spoiled," John acted like he didn't notice the implied threat. Nothing like getting riled up to have the blood flowing. "Are you now telling me you guys have powers too?" It's a stupid gamble.

Obviously, there isn't a single being in all of the realms that doesn't fear the devils and their monstrous magic and authority. He's playing with fire, but he's always been one to think some things are worth the risk of being burned. Especially when he's tipsy. He's always been too unafraid for his own good, he only hopes he hasn't misinterpreted George's sense of humour. That could cost him more than spilled blood. 

He's never personally faced a devil but he's heard all the rumours of their terrible and torturous ways. Which is why it sends a fucked up rush of adrenaline through him to have one all but flush against him, filled to brim with death and seduction.

“I could steal the air right out of your lungs,” George offered casually, but it was still warm, still charming somehow, his hard accent rolling over the syllables. “I could seep right into your veins, fill them with burning heat.”

“Sounds sexy,” John grinned when the hand on his thigh tightened and teasing claws ran along the inner seam of his slacks. He slowly leaned down, carefully watching if the devil would pull away. As he didn't John pressed a soft kiss to George's lips. They tasted sweeter than the liquor they drank, and the anticipation shot right into his cock. At just this slight touch, George was melting against him. Far from that threatening beast and back to the supple self John knew him as.

“We could go to my place tonight?” George offered. Then knowing exactly too much about what really did it for John, taunts with, “Unless you’re scared.”

“Do I have a reason to be?”

“What does your instinct tell you?” George's breath fanned over John’s lips, begging for another kiss, a longer one this time.

There was a bit of tongue and teeth, his grip on George’s jaw tightening, his thumb toying with his plump bottom lip. The devil looked fucking majestic in the glowing lights, was making John stupid- well stupider. Made him want to recklessly kiss him again but that was a good way to get jabbed by a horn. Not the kind of pain John was seeking tonight.

“My instincts tell me that at the very least you don’t wanna kill me." The statement had the benefit of both being John's truthful impression, and what he hoped was the reality. But he could only imagine what dark magic dwelled in a devil's home. He scraped his teeth against George even as he denied him that next kiss. George's eyes flicked as though his vessel could barely contain him. John absolutely loved the effect he had on this devil, “You just need someone to fuck you senseless, don’t you dear?”

George hummed low in the back of his throat, the whites in his eyes back, looking coy and full of mischief. He leaned in, a wicked smile on his lips, “Sounds like something we'd both enjoy...” long lashes fluttered shut, his claws crawling up the inside of John’s thighs to tease at his crotch. “I'm sure we can work something out.”

/

John wasn't sure what to expect from the home of such a devil, but he was surprised by its simplicity. There were base demons, mere vampires that coated their homes with gold and dripping jewels. George however clearly prefered exposed wood. Their interest was not in the decor though as George led him past all that, pulling him deeper through the house, stopping only to kiss needily on his way, their hands roaming each other's bodies. Or so John thought.

The bedroom was- unlike anything he'd seen in the mortal realm. Clearly George was a creature of the earth, for it looked like a greenhouse with soil for the ground and moss covered surface for a mattress. John didn't care to ask about the unusual style, far more interested in things like the leather straps that dangled from one corner of the ceiling.

The walls themselves were covered in an abundance of vines that gnarled into a bunch at the head of the moss as though forming a bed frame. They were clearly more than plants, extremely alive, wriggling and teeming as John felt the black magic coursing through them. They looked like a lot of fun whether George had company or not. Might as well be living in a sex dungeon John thought to himself.

George could clearly read the amusement on his face, smiling himself in return. “This is nothing. You should see what some of the others have." Gods, was John sure he wasn't a tempting demon? George flopped himself down into the middle of the 'bed,' it certainly looked comfortable. He beckoned John to join him with a curl of his clawed finger.

They kissed, but as they already had worked themselves up on their way here, it wasn't long until that wasn't enough. Grinding up against John, he looked him straight in the eyes, something dark glinting in them when John pressed George's hips back down into the 'mattress' with a strong hand.

“How many people have fucked you in this bed, huh?” John stroked long fingers through George’s loose hair, pulling his head back enough to expose his neck's pale, shimmering skin. Leaning down he dragged sharp teeth over it, relishing in how it made George shiver. If devils had blood like demons, let alone humans, John doesn't think he could have resisted.

“You expect me to keep count?” George croaked out when a claw skims down his jaw, to his throat. John took a pass on all the lewd things that come to mind, though there’s plenty things he'd want to say. He'd enjoy that, but he's not sure about the lovely George.

“How about, you show me how you use those pretty things,” he ordered, jerking his chin in the direction of the vines that are restlessly winding themselves. They came in various colors, darkening depending on width.

George licked his lips, trying to hold back a grin, “thought you’d never ask.”

The vines came to life the moment he said it, clearly perfectly under his control. One wormed its way down to them. John sat back on his heels, watching it in fascination. It was oozing a thin layer of slick, clearly readying itself for its master.

"I give them orders but other than that, they can do what they want, so they can be rather autonomous when not confined," George confessed as he stroked his slender fingers over one of the vines, curling it around his hand and watching John gulp. It wormed itself to George’s throat, clinging to his skin like a pet seeking attention. The tip was pointy and thin, caressing George’s cheeks and jaw the way John did a moment ago.

“They get a little carried away sometimes,” he smiled, not a hint of displeasure in his eyes. Heat pumped into John's veins as the lust became near overwhelming.

“Tell them to stop playing around,” he ordered, voice already so strained.

And to think they hadn't even gotten properly started. "They haven't- They're made of magic." John was smart enough to not say 'duh' to George's face, he did actually want to get laid tonight. George clarified, "You've ever experienced lust magic?"

Oh. Oh! No, John cannot say he had. As a vampire he spends nearly all of his time with mortals for the simple fact he needs ready access to their blood. He doesn't have a lot of experience with any kind of lust or sex magic. "No," John answers honestly, hoping that won't stop him.

"Would you like to?"

John could feel his face smile, "Yes." There was no 'if' 'and' or 'buts' about it. No further questions, no hesitation. He fully trusted George, even if he was a devil, to rock his world. 

George extended a hand and the vines responded. This time however instead of following his pull, they sprouted flowers, large yellow blooms that smell strongly. John was sure it's more than their scent that was getting to him. The sweet smell was pervasive and even as John couldn't take his eyes of the sight of George laid out before him. The devil seemed to grow more attractive, or rather less resistable. It's effect on him was subtle, for now. 

Before he could think more on it George was kissing him, and wow. Somehow, he tasted different. Sweeter. The flowers were the cause of the lust magic, but George was it's source. John felt little more than putty, unable to resist anything George wanted. Not that he was planning to resist, just that this was a whole new level of pliant.

"How was that?" George prompted when he finally broke the kiss, what felt like a short eternity later. "Hello? Earth to John, are you in there?"

"Huh?" John felt dazed, and knew it had to show on his face.

"That good huh?"

Normally when mortals were this arrogant with John he liked to flex his powers, but compared to a devil he was nothing. And George knew it, he was exactly as good as he said he was. And John knew it too. "Yeah, floaty. I want- You. I just want to feel you." The room seemed adrift around him, just George and him in the world. It was amazing. Like focused and hazy all at the same time. He could imagine- He was imagining George giving him orders like this, being his only anchor as the pleasure threatened to wash him away.

"If that's what you want, what you need, I'm pretty sure I can figure something out." George grabbed hold of him, pulling him down to grind against him shamelessly. The vines twined over his body, drawing John in and trapping him there. He couldn't complain, finally getting some overdue friction. It was weird, unlike anything he'd known before. Whip thin tendrils were twining around his limbs, seeming not focused on just one area but rather roaming all over his skin, under his clothing. It was incredibly distracting. Nothing like fingers or even rope.

They ended up pressed solidly together, a few thin vines sliding under John's clothing, doing little more than tickling his skin. The scent of flowers filled the air and that floating feeling did not stop even without them kissing again. He groaned and arched down onto him. All he could think of was George.

A thick vine was wrapping around George's throat. John stared at in open mouth fascination. And he wasn't the only one with an open mouth. The vine made its way to George's mouth, who didn't seem the least bit alarmed by this. No, he seemed ready and willing.

As much as John wanted, and oh boy does he, he also couldn't help but to enjoy the show. George's lips were being stretched around the vine, watching it distend his cheeks before slipping back out. George kept his mouth open, as though eager for it's return. Another vine was working at the hem of his shirt, and because the fishnet was transparent, John could easily track it's progress except for- John reached out to part the leather jacket more, at least completely off his torso even if this position did not lend itself to sliding it from his shoulders. 

George's torso- John's eyes were powerless but to zero in on George's nipple. The dark flesh of his nipples pierced with golden barbells the same color as his horns' tips. The vine followed the path of his stare, squirming up George's skinny torso to play with it. George arched on the bed, only John's body holding him down careful not to get in the way. "That's got to be the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen," John stated simply but honestly.

George bit his lip, looking up at him with heat. "Right? Imagine how good it feels."

Oh fuck was John ever. He didn't know what he wanted more, to be under that plant's ministrations or be the one drawing those noises out of George. Then- Another vine came. 'Autonomous,' George had said. John believed it as the vine grew thorns it used to rip apart the mesh shirt, George gasping in surprise, whining beautifully. Shit.

George didn't do anything to retaliate or sort himself out, just laying there with his shirt in tatters dangling off of him, only the collar and sleeves still whole. "Fuck," George groaned, "I really like that shirt."

John breathed huffed out of him with incredulous laughter. George didn't look that bothered but if John's body was that gorgeous he probably wouldn't be either. A body that has done things John with all his newly minted demon status can't even imagine, which makes it all the more unbearably sexy. John grabbed the shred that makes up the collar and ripped it off, inciting a delicious moan from the devil. 

"I'm getting too fucking riled up," John only half-complained. Fuck he had no idea lust magic would be like this, even as all he wanted was more.

"Anything you want babe," George murmured as he leaned up. "We could speed things up."

The vines under John's clothing were more insistent. As sexy as it would be to have his clothes ripped off of him, he'd prefer not to leave here starkers, quickly stripping, the vines helping him along.

John's naked body resettled on George, still watching as the vines still nearly absentmindedly flicked at one of his piercing, playing with the nub, lathering it with their self-oozing slick. 

“You're a fucking treasure, you know that?” 

George smiled at him, wicked little fangs and looking all divine and shit, but they both knew what he was. Dangerous. He was opening himself before John, allowing himself to be weak and vulnerable when he was the sharpest of weapons. And undoubtedly he opened up John in his turn. "Master," George had a very good idea of exactly what that title would do to John. "Why don't you just sit back and watch- watch me." 

John obliged him leaning back onto his knees so that his view was clear as George let himself be consumed. The vines were active on George's body, too many to count. They were almost lazy in their explorations of him while George's eyes were locked onto John and John alone. They crawled over his thighs, delving between as they continued to work at his nipples. Of the vines on his throat, one re-entered his mouth, taunting John with what he wanted as George easily swallowed it, his eyes never leaving the vampires.

George seemed used to this treatment. Clenching his hands in their restraints but not fighting or tugging at them. The vines strained at his trousers, nudging them down, but John didn't think this stalemate would last. There was more than the sizable bulge threatening the leather. John wanted to lower his mouth and render them with his teeth, but George had asked that he watch, so watch he would. And oh, what a show it was.

John's body was going half feral with the heat of the arousal and frustration, his cock so hard, left untouched for so long, it was making him crazy. "Baby, you're driving me mad," he was far from any mortals but still it was not in his nature for his fangs to poke out, so he just couldn't help it. He could feel them pricking at his skin. "If what you want is to be punished, you're on the right path, but all you need to do is ask."

George looked at him, heaving under the vines, but the one in his mouth retracted. He did have enough control over what was being done to him, and was truly inviting it. Fuck, that was so hot. "Please," George's voice was breathless, as the sensations mounted.

"Oh yeah? You'd like that?" John curled his fist around one of George's majestic horns and shoved George into place, making him struggle and squirm. "Of fucking course you would," John grabbed hold of his cock in one hand and moved George's mouth into place with his horn. As soon as John came close enough, George's already wet lips were wrapping themselves around his cock. George was done being a tease which was good because John was done being teased. John revelled in George's muffled moans as he took him deep into his throat.

"Fuck, you look so pretty like that," All that power, a mighty devil, leashed at his control. John grabbed George's other horn, the perfect handles to fuck into his willing mouth. "You've been dying for this all along haven't you?"

George hummed in unashamed affirmation, and then that fucker- the vines came to life. Where their previous trek had been slow and meandering, now they were nothing short of aggressive as the air became impossibly thick and heavy with that stench.

John was positive he was getting drunk on it, or maybe he's just losing his mind to the talented feeling of George's mouth. Even if the devil was sucking the sanity right out of him, it would be worth it. He watched as a thick vines snaked into George's still intact trousers, he watched as it spiraled around George's cock pressed right against the fabric. But more than that, he listened and felt George's choked moans around his cock. Then the tearing of seams.

He dragged George off his cock with a filthy plop. "I like this trousers," George whined again, his voice little more than a croak but John didn't believe him for a second.

"Please, you horny little shit," John grinned down at him. "Like you didn't initiate that."

An innocent little smile tugs at George's lips as he licks precum off of them. He's played at being so quiet for so long, he loves that John can see right through it. George made to sit up but John was having none of that. Holding him still by the horns, John didn't move him, just keeping him in place. His voice was like a steel fist in a velvet glove as he spoke, "Make it fuck your ass baby, I want to watch that." 

A cock-stirring moan ripped from George's throat. He looked up at him with molten black eyes, the whites gone. They're completely filled out, like only devils can do. A stark reminder of exactly how powerful he was. Which only makes him and his surrender all the more beautiful.

And George- the shit, was willing to take John's cock again in his mouth, licking at his length. Fuck! John wanted that, so bad. But this was such a unique opportunity for more, if only he doesn't get too distracted. Instead he grabbed George up for a hard kiss. 

When he broke away from the kiss he tried his best to smile sweet, but undoubtedly his fangs were peaking through. "Open your mouth sweetheart."

George's mouth fell open on command as his black eyes twinkled, he knew what was coming. The closest vine was around his neck and a little thinner than John's cock. Couldn't be having that if the slut wanted more. So he grabbed another, and a third until George's lips could barely contain them all.

George was being consumed by lust, and not just the lust that scented the air. It was obvious in the way he looked, with large glazed eyes almost unseeing as he suckled the vines in his mouth. John watched in fascination, his attention torn between George's mouth and where the vines were parting his trousers and pants. One of the vines was secreting lubrication, teasing at George's hole. Not just going to stretch him open, but going get him ready.

George's moans were so muffled John could barely hear them at all just breathless whines and puffing, so staccato it almost sounded like chanting. "Come here love, I want to see better." He dragged George about by his horns so that he had a better view. And what a view it was.

The tight leather trousers were still clinging to George's thighs but leaving his whole arse bare. Another vine had joined the first one stretching him open. Shameless really, just fucking in and out of him, filthy and breathtaking all in one. "Fuck, fuck," John just couldn't anymore, ripping the thickest vine out of George's throat to make space for himself. He could feel the other vines pressing against his cock, how much wetter George's mouth had become but he could barely focus on that- on anything really. With each thrust of John's hips, the vines were slipping further into the devil's ass. 

"You love this don't you?" John hummed, not degrading, not really, only because it was a statement, a reality. A reality John was very much appreciating. A being this powerful, broken down into a whimpering puddle, a vessel crying from overstimulation even as he begs for more. "Love having your needy holes filled, hm? Just can't get enough, can you? Is even this enough?"

He yanked George off his cock at that last one though. He wanted an answer, he wanted George to beg for his cock, to beg for more. No way was he just going to spend in his mouth. "Mmm, please John," George couldn't seem to get his tongue to work properly, the two thinner vines still distending his cheeks. John couldn't tell if the vines had sped up or if it was without the distraction of getting his cock sucked that he could hear all the squelching noises they were making as George swallowed back a moan. "I want- you, John, please."

But John thought he could get more out of George, better. "You know as a mere low rank I can't read the minds of someone like you baby," he knotted his fingers in George's hair as he dragged him in for a filthy kiss. He could taste his own precum in the devil's mouth. "You're gonna have to use your words." 

That's when George broke a little for the first time since they've started. He goes slack in John's rip, looking at him helplessly, but John's got him, holding him up. "Go on," he breathed hotly against the sensitive skin at George's neck, his tongue sliding along it as teeth grazed without cutting. "I'll do anything for you Geo, you've just got to ask." 

"Take my-" George bites back another moan, "Fuck me- I want you to fuck me, please, fill my ass."

The vines backtrack like the obedient little things they are, or maybe George is just that strong that even through the haze he can deprive himself of that pleasure when clearly all he wants is more. John gently moves George onto the soft moss, his black eyes wet from all the pleasure and overwhelming sensations. He stretches out, laid out perfectly for John, legs spread leaving his slicked and stretched hole available. All John has to do is slide in.

The mewl that is shoved out of George is heavenly, loud and debauched, sending fire right to John's loins as like a vice George's hole consumes him. He hooks his hands under George's knees, the normally smooth leather tacky with slick in his grip. 

John watched, not only as his cock slid in and out of him, but the vines. Two crawled over him from either side to toy at his piercings, the gold flashing. And of the two in George's mouth, another one, possibly the same thick one as before had rejoined, once again stuffing him to the brim on both ends. Unlike before it didn't seem to be undulating, just barely thrusting, mostly just sitting there, stuffing George nice and full. And of course, because of fucking course, George was suckling it, his tongue peaking out from between his stretched lips.

What a fucking show, John grunted as his thrusts get harder. "Just need to be fucking stuffed full at both ends at all times huh?"

George whimpered, nodding his head. He wanted nothing more than to wrap a hand, or a vine, around his cock, to finally blessedly touch himself. To finally get some relief, but John just swatted it away when he tried. Then a thick vine came down, pulling George by his arms, hanging them above his head looping around his wrist. He didn't even seem to be in a state of mind to notice.

But John did have some sympathy as the poor sod whimpered, arching as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Perhaps true mercy would be finally touching George's leaking cock but John remained, no matter how minorally, a demon as he felt his fangs bite into his lower lip. Instead John grabbed at one of the trailing vines. It was relatively thin compared to the one holding George up or in his mouth, but honestly it was large, thicker than two fingers at the very least. And John guided it to join him in the delicious tight heat that is George's hole.

"Fuck!" Is garbled out through the gag in George's mouth, followed by a pathetic choking sound. John was right there with him, the vine slithering over his dick, wrapping around and toying with his balls.

"You're so beautiful- gorgeous like this," John crooned as he felt sweat drip off of his brow. With every thrust he was getting closer, the inferno burning brighter and hotter inside of himself. "Taking it all so well baby."

And with that John, who didn't stop fucking into him, palmed George's neglected cock. There was so much precum his hand slid easily over the shaft. The slight touch was enough to push him over the edge, everything having built up so much for so long. He fell apart, screaming and wailing, bowing his back as he contorted himself in the vines' grip. He came so forcefully that he didn't just paint his stomach but all the way up his torso, including his golden piercings.

John stroked him through it, until his body stopped shaking and his eyes remained their mortal looking hue. But it was not over, not yet. He grabbed George by the hips, fucking hard into him, ruthlessly until he got everything he wanted. Cursing, he pushed deep inside, finally coming.

His next thrusts were languid as he dropped down from the high. The vines didn't retract completely, but they did backtrack. The two thinner ones in George's mouth left as did the one in his arse. With the extra space his mouth was left gasping, no longer suckling at the wide girth. He was gorgeous, lips swollen, chin glistening and cheeks red. He looked absolutely wrecked in the most delicious of ways.

The vines lowered him to the bed before loosening their hold on his wrists completely. The remaining one in his mouth finally popped out, completely drenched. The only one that stayed is the one around his neck. However it moved. John didn't touch it, to help or hinder, just watched as it moved downwards. Over George's heaving chest, through the mess and towards his oversensitized cock. George jerked and whined at the touch, curling up as though to avoid it.

"These bleeding things are phenomenal... Simply incredible."

George managed to half-smirk at John, still looking exhausted and wrung out. "I did tell you." He moaned, still not back to his senses as he fought against the overstimulation. Couldn't he just will them away?

"I think it wants a second round," John chuckled as he leaned down, not to help move the vine away but instead to wipe at George's face. There was not just drool from his mouth but tears from his eyes. Still he's not surprised when George, half dazed, flicked out his tongue to get at John's passing digit.

"Filthy little thing," John murmured. "Really nothing will be enough, huh?"

George let John's finger slide back out but not without a lewd wet little noise and an exhausted smile. "I am a devil, overindulgence, lust, temptation... These are what I do."


End file.
